


Beneath the Stars

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No War, Anal Sex, Everybody Lives, Flashbacks, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: “I don’t know what you want me to say, Sirius.  We’ve been through this.”  Remus ran a hand through his curls, biting his lip in the way Sirius knew meant he was uncomfortable and nervous.“Iwantyou to say that it’s more than just a quick hand job when it’s convenient.  Iwantyou to say that snogging me every time we get a minute alone means more than I’m just the only available gay man here.” Sirius pressed closer, fists clenched as his anger at Remus’ denial grew.  “I want you to fucking admit that whenever I’m buried balls deep inside you it meanssomething, Moony!”





	Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing beta's K & M, who encouraged me and made this so much better with their suggestions. Thank you also to the mods for the Wolfstar Games fest as they've done such an amazing job!
> 
> I'm proud to be part of Team Destination and my prompt was I11. (Photo of two people laying in the bed of a truck staring up at the stars)

“I still can’t believe you did this.” Remus shook his head exasperatedly, but he couldn’t hide the fond smile on his face. 

Sirius held the door open to the International Portkey Office and followed Remus inside, wide grin on his face. “Oh come on, Moony, you know you love it. It’s our anniversary, I wanted to do something special.”

“You’re such a sap,” Remus rolled his eyes, taking hold of Sirius’ hand and squeezing it as they walked down the corridor to the office they were scheduled to depart from. “But yes, I do love it...and you, you extravagant fool.”

Sirius brought their joined hands up to press a kiss to Remus’ knuckles, his heart skipping a beat at Remus’ words even after all this time. Godric, he loved this man and he was hoping to show just how much with the surprise he had in store for Remus at their destination. “It’s not extravagant, it’s  _ romantic _ , Moonbeam, get it right.”

They entered the designated office indicated on their tickets and handed them to the bored-looking clerk at the entrance, who directed them to a room down the hallway behind her, telling them to hurry because their portkey was leaving soon. Remus gave Sirius a harried look as he dragged him down the hall, chiding him for almost making them late.

“Hey, I can’t help it if the Prongslet wanted to see his Godfather before we left on vacation!” Sirius grinned, “He’s not going to see us for an entire week, we had to say goodbye.”

Remus laughed, hating the fact they were running behind, but he couldn’t begrudge Sirius time spent with Harry. They both loved the boy to pieces, but his relationship with his godfather was truly special and it melted Remus’ heart seeing them together. “Pads, are you sure it was Harry who was going to miss you or the other way around?”

Sirius pouted, “He’s only two, Moony, he could forget me in a week!”

“We’re at Prongs’ and Lily’s house at least three times a week and his first word was ‘Padfoot’, somehow I don’t think he’s going to forget you, you dolt.” Remus kissed his cheek before they entered the interior office their portkey would be leaving from, “But I think it’s cute how much you love and spoil him. Now come on, let’s not miss our portkey.”

They entered the office which was empty except for a tin can which sat on a pedestal and yet another bored looking clerk who stood next to it. He checked their tickets and told them to grab onto the can as they were scheduled to depart in just over a minute. Remus raised his eyebrows at him, “One minute to spare?”

Sirius placed his hand on the can and winked at his boyfriend of five years, “We made it didn’t we?” 

Before Remus could respond with more than a scowl, Sirius felt the familiar tug behind his belly button and they were off, the dizzying speed and sensation of portkey travel making Sirius stumble a bit when they landed, but Remus’ grip on his arm steadied him. He looked around, taking in the view of the terrazza they had landed on and breathed in the sea air. 

“Welcome back to Sorrento, love.” Sirius smiled softly at Remus, who was glancing around with an awed look on his face.

Remus shook his head, slightly dazed, and walked to the edge of the terrazza, leaning over the veranda to take in the green, tree-dotted hillscape surrounding their private villa and down to the rocky beach below. He turned back to Sirius, a bright smile stretching his lips, “I’d forgotten how truly beautiful it is here.”

Sirius walked over and wrapped his arms around him, “Well, it’s a bit smaller than the one we stayed in the first time, but it’s only us and not the whole gang, so I didn’t think we needed all that space.”

“It’s perfect,” Remus kissed him softly and pulled back, the amber flecks in his green eyes sparkling in the bright sun. “Thank you, I love it.”

“Anything for you, Moonbeam.” Sirius kissed the tip of his nose and released him, taking his hand to lead him into the house. “Come on, let’s drop our bags and go explore.” 

The villa was definitely smaller than the one Sirius had rented when they and all of their friends had come for the summer after graduating from Hogwarts, but it was still spacious with a large sitting room, open kitchen, dining room, and a master bedroom with an en suite that opened onto its own private terrazzo. The terrazzo they had arrived on extended out from the sitting room with steps leading down to a private pool Sirius was sure they’d make good use of. For now though they went into the master suite and took their shrunken suitcases out of their pockets, enlarging them back to regular size and leaving them on their bed. There would be plenty of time for unpacking later. 

They left the villa, hand in hand, to walk down to the small village at the foot of the hill in search of lunch and pointed out sights to each other that they remembered from their previous trip. Godric, what a summer that had been, Sirius thought. 

He’d been head over heels for Remus since their fifth year at Hogwarts, but it hadn’t been until the beginning of their seventh year that he’d finally acted on it. They’d gotten ridiculously drunk at a Quidditch after party and Sirius had tipsily pulled Remus into a dark alcove and kissed him. He’d been terrified he’d ruined things until he realized Remus was kissing him back. They’d snogged for a while until they heard laughter nearby and had pulled apart quickly, the scared look on Remus’ face making his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. Remus had run off and he hadn’t seen him until the next morning when he’d acted as if nothing had happened. Sirius had been miserable until a few days later Remus had pulled him into a broom closet and pushed him against the wall, kissing him as if starved. Sirius’ heart had soared until Remus had pulled back and said, “No one can know.” He hadn’t understood why, but if it meant Remus would keep kissing him, he’d agree to almost anything.

Thus began their rocky “relationship” that year, snogging in broom closets or alcoves whenever they could find a few minutes away, sneaking into each other’s beds late at night and shagging behind the spelled curtains so neither James nor Peter would know. Every time Sirius tried to talk about his feelings, telling Remus he wanted more, Remus would shut him down and tell him it was impossible, that what they had needed to be enough because that’s all Remus had to offer. It had devastated Sirius, but he was so in love with Remus he was willing to take whatever he could get.

Of course,  _ James  _ knew; Sirius couldn’t keep anything from Prongs and he’d found out not long after he and Remus had started their clandestine affair. James couldn’t figure out why Remus was so reticent because he said he could tell Remus felt the same way about him, but none of the advice or persuasion Sirius tried to use worked and Remus still refused to make their relationship public or official. So Sirius had hatched a plan - their entire group of friends spending the summer after graduation in Italy, using part of his Uncle Alphard’s inheritance to pay for the whole trip just so he could try to win Remus over. 

At first, it had gone remarkably well; if anyone noticed Remus and Sirius would disappear together at times no one commented, the two had always been joined at the hip anyway. Sirius didn’t know if it was the relaxing atmosphere of their vacation or the fact that it was their final summer all together before they went their separate ways to make their mark on the world that made Remus more affectionate, willing to spend the night in Sirius’ bed, in his arms, but he didn’t care; his plan was working. Or so he thought. They’d almost been caught kissing in the kitchen pantry by Marlene and Remus had shoved him away at the last moment, pretending they’d been searching for something to make for lunch and Sirius had had enough. He cornered Remus in his room later that evening and demanded to know why he wasn’t good enough, why Remus would only be with him in the shadows.

_ “I don’t know what you want me to say, Sirius. We’ve been through this.” Remus ran a hand through his curls, biting his lip in the way Sirius knew meant he was uncomfortable and nervous. _

_ “I  _ want  _ you to say that it’s more than just a quick hand job when it’s convenient. I  _ want  _ you to say that snogging me every time we get a minute alone means more than I’m just the only available gay man here.” Sirius pressed closer, fists clenched as his anger at Remus’ denial grew. “I want you to fucking admit that whenever I’m buried balls deep inside you it means  _ something _ , Moony!” _

_ “Damn it, Sirius!” Remus exploded, shoving Sirius roughly away. “You’re my best friend! Your friendship means more to me than anything!”  _

_ Sirius’ breath caught as he noticed the green of Remus’ eyes were overtaken by amber, only a thin ring of the normal mossy hue still visible as his emotions overtook him. He loved the color of Remus’ eyes, reminding him of the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts. Lazy spring afternoons spent relaxing with his friends, planning pranks and just being surrounded by the people he loved most beneath the canopies of the trees; the safety and security of his true home at school surrounded by his true family. But he couldn’t deny that the amber thrilled him, sending a shiver up his spine. The amber meant the wolf was nearer the surface, heat and passion roiling under the sinew and bone, Remus’ emotions overruling his usually controlled facade, and oh, did he love when Remus let go. _

_ He stepped closer again, pressing into Remus’ space, delighting in the way Remus eyed him warily, unsure of what Sirius would do. A cruel smirk stretched Sirius’ lips, his eyes almost feral as he leaned in, his face mere inches from Remus’. “ _ Friends _ ?” He asked quietly, heat flaring low in his belly, watching Remus’ eyes trace the tip of his tongue as he licked his lips slowly. “Friends don’t know how you  _ taste _ , Remus.” _

_ “I’m not good enough for you, for fuck’s sake, Sirius! Is that what you want me to admit?” Remus had all but screamed at him, the pain in his eyes as he said it making Sirius take a step back, shocked. “You deserve better than I could ever give you and I refuse to let you tie yourself to me!” _

_ Sirius felt like he’d been slapped. “Not good enough? What the bloody hell are you talking about, Moony? You’re the best man I know!” _

_ “That’s just it, isn’t it though? I’m not a  _ man _ , Padfoot, I’m a fucking werewolf!” Remus shook his head, shoving past Sirius to stand at the window, looking out. “You have an amazing future ahead of you, you’re going to be a Healer and I’m lucky to be going to this Academy thanks to Dumbledore. I want to be a professor, but do you really think anyone is going to actually hire me when they find out what I am? It’s a fucking pipe dream and I’m just deluding myself, we both know it, Dumbledore knows it too, but I’ve got to at least try.” Remus’ shoulders had sagged as if all the fight had gone out of him. “You deserve more than a penniless monster that’s never going to amount to anything; I might be selfish enough to shag you every chance I get, but I love you too much to let you throw your life away on me.” _

_ Sirius hadn’t waited to hear anymore, his breath catching at Remus’ final words, turning him around and kissing him until they were both breathless. “You idiot, you absolute fucking idiot.” Sirius had murmured, hands tangling in Remus’ curls, “I love you, I love you so much and you’re so incredibly stupid.” Remus had stared at him wide-eyed, opening his mouth to speak, but Sirius pushed on, “You’re not a monster, we’ve been over this, you fool, and I couldn’t care less if we were broke and living in a run-down shack somewhere so long as we were together. You’re all that matters to me, I don’t want any kind of life if it isn’t beside you, can’t you see that?” _

_ “Sirius…” _

_ “No, Moony, you listen to me! I’m not letting you try to convince me otherwise, if I’d known this is why you didn’t want to make us official before I would have smacked you on the head to knock some sense into you a long time ago. I’m not letting you push me away again, I’ll follow you to the damn Academy and wear you down eventually, you’ll get sick of me following you around—” _

_ “You love me?” _

_ “More than anything, Remus, so much. I thought you knew that already. I love you.” _

_ Remus had surged forward and kissed him, his hands digging into Sirius’ waist to hold him closer. He pulled back and smiled hesitantly, “Ask me again.” _

_ Sirius had looked confused for a moment until he’d seen the look in Remus’ eyes and he’d smiled softly, asking him the question he’d asked over and over for almost a year. “Remus, will you be my boyfriend… officially and publicly?” _

_ Remus’ smile had been blinding, “Yes.” _

Their kiss had been cut short by loud whooping outside the door where James had been listening and they’d heard him call out to their other friends, “It’s official! The idiots are finally together, and everyone can stop pretending they don't know!”

Five years had passed since that summer and so many things had changed in their lives; Sirius was now a Healer at St. Mungo’s working in their Trauma Unit, Remus was a fully-fledged Professor at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and they had a small cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade so Remus could floo home from work every evening, but still be nearby in case his students needed him. He worked alongside Lily who taught Potions and also lived outside the castle in the house in Godric’s Hollow she and James moved into after they were married. They’d had Harry two years before and James worked from home, as a Quidditch columnist for the Daily Prophet so he could take care of Harry during the day. They were still close to all their friends, even though they were scattered around the country, but thankfully Peter was still nearby running his family’s apothecary alongside his own wife, Mary. The Marauders had never done well too far apart, and they didn’t mind being teased for their codependency; they liked it that way. The one constant was the love Remus and Sirius still had for each other. And tonight, Sirius had one more question to ask Remus.

They grabbed a quick lunch at a small cafe and spent the rest of the afternoon rediscovering the town, stopping into shops and walking along the shoreline. They had dinner at a trattoria on the outskirts of town and Sirius asked their waiter to pack their desserts to go, a mischievous smile on his face when Remus questioned why. 

“I’ve got another surprise.” Sirius answered, winking. “Just trust me.” 

Remus had sighed, but the smile on his face let Sirius know he’d go along with his plans. They paid the bill and Sirius grabbed the bag holding their dessert and another bottle of wine he’d ordered, and Sirius led Remus to another small shop where he had Remus wait outside. He emerged with a set of keys and pointed to a white pick-up truck parked on the corner. “Let’s go!”

Remus followed him warily, trusting Sirius, but confused as to where they were headed. Sirius had gotten his Muggle driver’s license a few years before, but never drove anything other than his motorcycle. He knew better than to question Sirius’ plans when he wanted to surprise him, the man could keep a secret like no other, so he got in the truck and watched the scenery as Sirius drove them out onto a familiar-looking road through the countryside.

They drove out to what felt like the middle of nowhere, only trees and rolling countryside around them and Sirius turned down a long dirt road driving down it until they reached the middle of a clearing in the treeline, an open field before them. Sirius turned off the car and grinned at Remus, “Come on, Moonbeam.” He got out of the car and Remus chuckled, not sure what to expect, but loving Sirius’ exuberance. 

Sirius had pulled down the tailgate and spread a blanket he’d transfigured from a napkin on the bed of the truck. He climbed onto it and pulled Remus up beside him, setting the bag of dessert and a bottle of wine next to them. 

Remus looked around, his jaw dropping as he realized where they were. “Pads… is this the same place we came that night after we got together?”

“It is, have to admit I was hoping they hadn’t built on the land yet and I’m glad they haven’t. It’s beautiful out here.” Sirius transfigured a couple of wine glasses and poured them each a glass before leaning back and admiring the view. The sun had set an hour before and the dark sky was illuminated by what seemed like millions of stars twinkling above them, the only sounds they could hear crickets chirping and the occasional hoot of an owl. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Remus reached over to cup Sirius’ cheek, stroking the high cheekbone with his thumb. “You’re such a sap, but this is perfect. We came out here that night for some privacy after our lovely friends wouldn’t leave us alone, but this… this is perfect.”

Sirius smiled softly, leaning into Remus’ touch. “No, you’re perfect, and I’m glad you like that I’m a sentimental sap because I’m about to get a bit sappier.”

He sat up straight, taking the hand that had been on his cheek in his and squeezing it. Godric, he hadn’t thought he’d be this nervous, but he  _ was _ . He cleared his throat and looked into Remus’ eyes, “Moony, you know I’ve been in love with you for so long that I can’t remember a time before I was. You mean the world to me and these past five years have been the happiest of my life. I never thought I would be this happy really, you know what my life was like, but you… you saw past the broken mess I used to be and loved me for who I was, love me for who I am, and you’ve always believed I could be a good man no matter what blood runs through my veins.” Sirius stopped for a moment to blink back unexpected tears at the emotions welling inside him. “You make me a better man, make me want to be better, not just for you, but for myself too. I love you so much more today than I did even that day five years ago when I thought my heart would burst from how much I loved you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, showing you how much you mean to me and how deserving you are of being so loved.” He shifted onto one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

“Sirius…” Remus’ eyes were shining and his jaw slack.

“Shhhh, Moony, let me finish, “ Sirius laughed softly, opening the box to reveal two platinum bands, each engraved with a star and a crescent moon. “Remus John ‘Moonbeam’ Lupin, will you make me the happiest idiot on the face of this planet and marry me?”

Remus surged forward, laughing, pressing his lips to Sirius’ fervently, “Yes, Godric, yes!” He clutched the hand held in Sirius’ and pulled Sirius closer by the back of his neck with the other, kissing him hard. “You romantic fool,” he murmured between kisses, “I love you so much.”

Sirius grinned against Remus’ lips, pulling back to look into his eyes again, “Was this sappy enough?”

Remus laughed, pushing him back gently, “So sappy, I almost can’t believe it. Now give me my ring.”

Chuckling, Sirius took one of the rings out of the box, showing Remus the inscription inside, “‘Til the very end”, and slipped it on his ring finger. Remus smiled softly, tears shining in his eyes, as he took the other ring out and slid it onto Sirius’ finger. “I love you.”

“Good thing we’re getting married then, huh?” Sirius teased, pulling Remus back into his arms and holding him close.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married,” Remus whispered, his head on Sirius’ chest, looking down at the beautiful new ring on his finger. “We’ve talked about it before, of course, but it was always this far-off concept, something that the heteros did, well other than Marly and Dorcas, of course, but, do you know what I mean?”

Sirius nodded thoughtfully, “I do. I mean, when I was younger I hated the thought of getting married because of all the Pureblood crap my parents pushed on me. I knew I’d be forced to marry some pretentious princess and it scared the shit out of me. But now…” Sirius ran his fingers through Remus’ hair, smiling softly as he thought of his life and future with the man in his arms. “With you, I want it. I want to be bound to you in every way possible, I want to have that same piece of paper from the Ministry that Prongs and Wormy have that recognizes that we belong  _ together _ , officially for the entire world to know and recognize.”

“I never thought I’d have that,” Remus responded quietly. “You know what my head was like, still is sometimes, thinking I couldn’t let anyone close, that I wasn’t enough of a  _ person  _ for anyone to love and want to be with, much less you.” He stilled Sirius’ objection with a finger to his lips. “I know, love, I know how you feel and I’m so grateful that you pushed past all my bullshit because I’m happier than I ever thought I’d be. I want everything you said, all of it, the piece of paper, the life together, being bound together forever. I want all of that with  _ you _ . Maybe even some kids.” Remus’ smile grew, knowing Sirius wanted to be a father one day so badly.

Sirius shifted to look into Remus’ eyes, his own grey wide with disbelief. “You want kids? I thought...you’d said before you didn’t think it was a good idea.”

“I’ve said a lot of stupid things before, haven’t I?” Remus raised a hand to Sirius’ cheek, stroking the soft skin. “But yes, I do. I want them with you. You’re going to be an amazing father and any child we adopt will be so loved. You’ll spoil them rotten, and I’ll have to be the strict one, stopping you and Prongs from teaching them all of our old tricks to drive the professors crazy when they go to school, sleepless nights, cuddles, bottles, little feet running around everywhere, and  _ Godric… _ ” Remus chuckled softly as he thought of them both as parents, his heart swelling at the idea. “Yes, I want it, I want to have children with you.”

Sirius surged forward, kissing Remus with everything he had, trying to convey all the love he felt for this man in his kiss.  _ Children _ ...Sirius’ eyes pricked with tears again, knowing Moony would be the most amazing father. The fact he wanted this when he’d been against it before so vehemently, the tone of his voice when he spoke about them raising kids… he knew Remus meant it and that meant the world to him. He would have been fine doting on his friends’ children as their Uncle if Moony hadn’t wanted kids of their own, he’d resigned himself to that before when Remus had voiced his objections. But now that the possibility was there, he realized how much he truly wanted children of his own, of  _ their  _ own, to love and nurture the way he wasn’t. He loved this man with every fiber of his being and couldn’t wait for the future Remus had depicted. 

Sirius deepened the kiss and after a few moments, Remus pushed him back, eyebrows raised, “Wait… is Prongs here somewhere waiting to jump out and congratulate us? I know how you two are and it wouldn’t surprise me.”

Sirius laughed, “Merlin, no, that wanker knows I was going to propose this week, but I wasn’t stupid enough to tell him where or how because he might have hopped on his broom just to cheer us on.” He shook his head smiling, he loved his brother, but this moment was just for them. “It’s just us Moony, just us.”

Remus smirked mischievously, “Good.” He pushed Sirius flat on his back and straddled him, hands on Sirius’ chest as he looked down at him. “Then we can celebrate the way we want to.”

Sirius grinned as Remus bent down and captured his mouth in a kiss, quickly turning hungry as Sirius wrapped his arms around him and parted his lips, tongue curling against Remus’ with a soft moan. They helped each other shed their clothes, their movements unhurried, relishing in the feel of each other, kissing and touching as every new bit of skin was exposed. 

Finally naked, Remus slid his cock against Sirius’, groaning at the friction and bending down to kiss his way up Sirius’ chest, nipping at his clavicle, and licking up the long column of his neck to suck a mark into the stubbled skin under his jaw. Sirius’ hands tightened on Remus’ waist, hips bucking for more, grunting as Remus kissed up his jaw and teased the sensitive skin under his ear with his teeth.

“I need to be inside you.” Remus’s voice was low and gravelly at his ear, fire coursing through Sirius’ veins at his words and tone.

“I’m yours, Remus...fuck me... _ please _ .” Sirius ground out, wanting nothing more than to feel that thick cock deep inside him.

Remus wasted no time in reaching down between them, whispering a quick lubricating spell and teasing Sirius’ entrance with slick fingers. Sirius spread his legs further apart, moaning as Remus breached him with one long finger, immediately pushing back and wanting more. A second digit teased his rim as Remus pumped the first in and out of him slowly before giving in and adding another. 

Sirius keened low in his throat as Remus curled his fingers, dragging them against his prostate, white-hot sparks shooting up Sirius’ spine. “Remus… _ please _ …” Remus heeded his pleas and added a third finger, stretching him slowly, taking his time until Sirius was writhing beneath him and he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out gently, replacing them with the head of his cock and teased the rim once more before finally sinking into his warm, tight heat with a hiss. 

Remus slid in slowly until their hips were flush, bending forward to kiss Sirius passionately, hands stilling Sirius hips. He set a slow rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back inside the glorious heat of Sirius’ body, alternating between swallowing Sirius’ moans with his mouth and dragging his teeth down his throat the way he knew the other man loved. 

He slid a hand between them, wrapping it tightly around Sirius’ leaking cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts as Sirius grew desperate beneath him, heels digging into Remus’ arse to urge him in deeper and harder. Sirius’ hands tangled in his curls, curses and Remus’ name spilling from his lips as Remus sped up, thrusting faster and harder, pleasure coiling tight low in his belly. He twisted his hand on the upstroke on Sirius’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the weeping head, determined to make his fiance— _ his fiance _ —come before he did. He rocked his hips, changing the angle to hit the sweet spot deep inside Sirius with every slide of his cock and he felt Sirius tense beneath him, shaking as he came hard over Remus’ hand. Feeling Sirius tremble beneath him, his body spasming around his prick was all it took to send Remus over the edge himself, Sirius’ name spilling from his lips over and over again as his vision whited out at the edges from the force of his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of Sirius’ chest, panting, coming down from the incredible high with Sirius stroking his back softy. He peppered Sirius’ chest with kisses once he’d recovered enough to move and shifted to claim his mouth in a sweet kiss. 

Sirius felt boneless and liquid, sated and happier than he could remember being. Remus had agreed to marry him, to bond himself to Sirius for life… he could scarcely believe that this amazing man was his most of the time and now he would get to be his  _ husband _ . “We’re getting  _ married _ , Moony...fuck, I’m so happy.” 

Remus smiled down at him, pushing the long, dark hair away from Sirius’ chiselled face, “You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid, Mr. Black.”

“That’s going to be Mr. Lupin-Black soon and don’t you forget it.” Sirius kissed the tip of Remus’ nose with a grin. 

Heart soaring at his words, Remus kissed him once more before sitting up and grabbing his wand, cleaning them up with a couple of quick spells. He pulled his jeans on and sat back, reclining against the back of the truck, watching as Sirius dressed himself and settled next to him. 

They sat in silence for a while, holding hands and sipping the wine, staring up at the stars shining down on them. Sirius reached over for Remus’ left hand, smiling at the ring nestled on his finger and pressed a kiss to it, looking up at Remus with adoration clear in his eyes. He leaned in for another kiss when a loud voice called from the pocket of his jeans.

Remus burst out laughing, almost spilling his wine,” How does he just  _ know _ ?”

Shaking his head with a fond, but exasperated laugh, Sirius shrugged and pulled the two-way mirror from his pocket, activating his end with a muttered spell. Immediately James’ face came into view, Peter just over his shoulder. “What the hell, Prongs? We’re on holiday!”

James was bouncing up and down, an impatient smile stretching his face, “You did it didn’t you? I know you did! Did you?”

Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed, bringing his and Remus’ joined hands into their view, their engagement rings on display for both Prongs and Wormy. Remus buried his head in Sirius’ shoulder trying to muffle his own laughter as James screeched loudly and he and Peter shouted their congratulations. They watched as Peter and James hugged each other, so happy for their best friends, and Sirius’ heart felt full to bursting, his eyes stinging with tears as Lily and Harry came into view and shouted their love and congratulations at them. He had never felt like more of the sap Remus teased him he was as he did in that moment, the love of his life by his side, his chosen family celebrating their happiness. He wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulder and watched as the others opened a bottle of wine to toast them, Harry drinking juice from his sippy cup and babbling “Unca Pafoo and Unca Moony...yay!” The boy probably had no idea why there were all so exuberant, but he joined in their celebration regardless.

James raised his glass towards Sirius and Remus in the mirror, joy written all over his face, “To Moony and Padfoot and a lifetime of love, took you long enough, you idiots.” They all laughed and drank to the toast, ending the call a few moments later.

Sirius settled back, Remus’ head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped firmly around Sirius’ middle and he kissed the top of his head. “Happy, Moonbeam?”

Remus hummed low in his throat, “Happier than I ever thought I’d be. I’m so grateful you’re such a persistent fool.”

Chuckling, Sirius kissed his head once more, looking back up at the stars high above them. A shooting star flew past, brilliant in the night sky, but Sirius didn’t even bother making a wish. He had everything he had ever wanted right there in his arms.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me ridiculously happy!
> 
> *Line "Friends don't know how you taste" taken from the song "Senorita" by Sean Mendes and Camila Cabello*  



End file.
